1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of connecting a coaxial cable to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
With the advent of digital signal in CATV systems, a rise in customer complaints due to poor picture quality in the form of signal interference resulting in what is known as “tiling” and the like has occurred. Complaints of this nature result in CATV system operators having to send a technician to address the issue. Frequently, it is reported by the technician that the cause of the problem is a loose F connector fitting. Type F connector fittings may be loose for many reasons, sometimes they are not properly tightened due to installation rules of system operators that prohibit the use of wrenches in-doors on customer equipment. Other times, a homeowner may relocate equipment after the technician departs and may not adequately secure the F connectors. Additionally, some claim that F connector couplers loosen due to vibration and/or heat and cold cycles.
In any event, an improperly installed connector may result in poor signal transfer because there are discontinuities along the electrical path between the devices, resulting in a leak of radio frequency (“RF”) signal. That leak may be in the form of signal egress where the RF energy radiates out of the connector/cable arrangement. Alternately, an RF leak may be in the form of signal ingress where RF energy from an external source or sources may enter the connector/cable arrangement causing a signal to noise ratio problem resulting in an unacceptable picture.
F connectors typically rely on intimate contact between the F male connector interface and the F female connector interface. If for some reason, the connector interfaces are allowed to pull apart from each other, such as in the case of a loose F male coupler, an interface “gap” may result. This gap can be a point of an RF leak as previously described. Typically, in such situations where the F male coupler is loose, the configuration allows for two distinct signal ingress paths. One path is found from the “back” of the F male coupler between the coupler bore and connector body. When the coupler is loosened, the connector body is permitted to move about, creating gaps that were previously secured when the connection was tight. Typically, these gaps allow a signal path along a relatively straightforward line. The other path is found at the “front” of the F male coupler along the spiral path of the interconnecting thread system. In the loose condition, tolerances in the thread system allow signal ingress because the flanks of the treads are not intimately engaged enough to provide adequate shielding.
To at least partially address the signal ingress and grounding issues, a number of approaches have been introduced, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,990 (Bence, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,035 (Bence, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,062 (Palinkas, et al.) and US Patent application 2008/0102696 (Montena). In addition, other approaches have been introduced to at least partially address the issue of loosening Type F couplers, including a lock-washer design produced by Phoenix Communications Technologies International (PCT) known at the DRS and TRS connectors. However, there is a continuing need for improved connector designs that address theses issues simultaneously.